Clarice Halwood
Name: Clarice Halwood Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Wrestling, film-making, romance-related media, theater, activism Appearance: Clarice is a large Native American girl who stands at 5'11” and 182 pounds. She has a heavy build, with broad shoulders, long limbs and large hands, and possesses a good amount of muscle from her wrestling activities and daily exercise. She has olive skin, a wide face with a square jaw, and a straight, prominent nose. She has dimples that show most obviously when she smiles. She has dark brown, nearly black, almond-shaped eyes and shoulder-length straight black hair. Clarice primarily wears t-shirts, which are either plain or have movie-related imagery on them, jeans or shorts, and battered converse shoes, to fit with her more physical activities. She usually uses ribbons and cute hair accessories to keep her hair out of her face. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a plain pink t-shirt, faded grey jeans and black converse shoes. She had tied her hair back with a pink ribbon. Biography: Clarice is the only child of Gary and Alice Halwood. Both are Navajo and grew up in Kayenta, Arizona. Gary, an aspiring wrestler who wanted to distance himself from his family and the Navajo Nation in general, convinced Alice, his girlfriend, to leave with him and move elsewhere. A few years after they'd left Kayenta, Alice became pregnant with Clarice. Alice wanted to return to Kayenta so that Clarice could grow up with the rest of the family, but Gary was opposed to this, wanting to keep distance from his own family. Their eventual compromise was settling in Kingman, Arizona, within driving distance of occasional visits with Alice's family but far enough so that Gary could continue avoiding his. They got married at around that time, but the marriage was largely due to Clarice's approaching birth rather than any desire to commit. Gary took a job as a firefighter while Alice stayed at home to raise Clarice. Alice made sure to keep Clarice as in touch with her family and Navajo culture as she could. When Clarice was little, there were often drives to Kayenta for weekend-long stays with the rest of the family. To keep Clarice, an energetic child who was not accustomed to sitting still for so long, amused during the long car rides, she would often spend the time telling Clarice about the history of the Navajo people (though simplified so a little kid could absorb it better), about the significance of various landmarks, children's stories and whatever came to mind. She pressed the importance of remembering these things and knowing the history on Clarice from an early age, and it stuck. Because Gary only used English when talking to Clarice and Alice primarily used Navajo, Clarice ended up fluent in both. Clarice was a difficult child to raise, due to a mix of hotheadedness and energy. She often used to resort to her fists when arguing with other children, and had a tendency to run off while her parents weren't looking, usually for trivial reasons like seeing a dog and wanting to chase it. When Clarice was seven, she developed an interest in wrestling due to her father. Her father was briefly a wrestler on a small-time cable show. He only lasted a season before he was replaced and decided not to pursue the career any further, but he kept the old footage of his time on the show. Clarice found the videos in a cupboard and started watching them. She became enraptured by the fighting, as well as the theatrics of the show. After watching all the footage her father owned, Clarice pestered her parents for wrestling lessons. Her father approved greatly and thought it might help curb her energy and serve as a good outlet for her anger problems. Clarice was enrolled in an after-school wrestling program, and while she quickly discovered that it was a very different sport and lacked the cheesy drama she'd seen in the clips, she ended up enjoying it anyway and continued to do so. Although her energy remained at high levels, wrestling required a level of discipline and self-control to be good at, and focusing on this helped curb her violent tendencies. Gary and Alice got more argumentative towards each other as the years went on, but persisted in staying together because they thought it would do more good for Clarice to have her parents together. By the time Clarice was ten they were screaming at each other every other night. Clarice started leaving the house at night when they were in the middle of an argument to escape the shouting. Once her parents realised this fact, they decided a divorce would be less traumatic in the long run and split up. Her mother returned to Kayenta. Although Clarice liked her mother's side of the family well enough, she didn't want to be uprooted and so stayed with her father. Alice agreed with this, as although family was important to her she acknowledged the difficulties such a change would present, such as switching schools and needing to find a new after-school wrestling group. The divorce put some distance between Clarice and her mother for a few years, as the distance and her father's unwillingness to drive her there as often as her mother had made visits harder. While she was upset to be distanced from her mother, overall the divorce was a relief to her. As well as being bilingual since she was little, Clarice learned sign language during her middle school years so that she could more easily communicate with a deaf friend, Kimiko Kao. Clarice puts a lot of effort into her Spanish class as well, as the more people she can communicate with on their own wavelength the better, but she isn't fluent in that. Clarice maintained an interest in the theatrics of pro-wrestling for a while, watching whatever pro-wrestling shows she could get her hands on. Her interest in this eventually dulled, but it expanded into film in general. Clarice likes the idea of telling stories through film. While she appreciates the use of film for preserving old experiences, she also loves how film can be used to interpret and showcase events, both real and made-up, in the filmmaker's own way. The use of symbolism, colour and other visuals and sound to enhance the existing emotional drama interests her. She saved up for and bought a decent camera and some editing software with money from her part-time job at fourteen, and since then has tried making short films and documentaries. She often records local events and will use any excuse to bring her camera along. She has accounts on many video-sharing sites, always under the username QPQ.Clarice, and runs a v-log that she records either when she's out doing things or in the evenings when it's too late to do much else. Her internet videos include film projects, documented events, film reviews, videos on sign language and speaking Navajo, and whatever else she can think of to cover. Her viewership is small, and the viewers she gains largely reach her through the language videos and film reviews rather than the projects she works hardest on. Since she acquired a driver's licence at sixteen, she has reconnected with her mother and her mother's half of the family. She regularly makes the trip during long weekends or holidays and stays for a couple of days. She often uses the trips to practice filming the landscape, sometimes diverting from her intended path to visit and film the sights. Clarice is heavily into several types of activism. She is particularly concerned with any activism concerning Native Americans for personal reasons, as well as human rights and anything concerning animal abuse. As a show of commitment to this cause, a year and a half ago she adopted a scarred pitbull named Grommit from a shelter. Clarice is a bubbly, enthusiastic girl whose energetic nature often overwhelms people. What also overwhelms people is how assertive and forward she is with her opinions. She will immediately confront anyone she disagrees with. Her arguments can get verbally aggressive, although she hasn't punched anyone during an argument since she was little. She likes to be right and it will often take her a while to get her to admit she's wrong, if ever. She rarely holds grudges over such arguments once they're resolved, and returns to her cheerful self once they are over, but it requires someone winning the argument one way or another. Despite her own argumentative tendencies, she finds other people arguing uncomfortable and tends to intervene in their arguments in an attempt to shut them down before they get heated. Sometimes this just gets her involved in the argument instead, but she finds that less uncomfortable than just listening in. Clarice doesn't believe in putting anything less than 100% into anything she does. This goes for her hobbies and interests, where she will go to ridiculous lengths to see or be involved in something that interests her, such as a ten-hour round roadtrip to watch the premiere of Star Wars IV dubbed in Navajo in 2013. It also extends to helping people, especially her friends, where she'll do near anything to help and also won't shy away from confronting a friend about anything concerning her while others might avoid due to fear of offending or awkward subject matter. If she's worried about a friend, they'll know. Clarice likes to help, and doesn't like to see people in trouble or upset. She particularly dislikes bullying. Anyone bullying someone in her vicinity will be immediately approached and told to back off, and given her size it scares most bullies off. Clarice is at times aggressively helpful, often trying to help when the other person doesn't actually want it, and not realising it's unwanted until they get visibly angry. Sometimes it chases away friends rather than helps if she gets too confrontational or insistent. Clarice liked stories when she was little, and it was impossible to get her into bed without her parents reading at least one. Often, it took several. She was particularly fond of any stories with romance, such as many princess-related stories, and this love of romance stories stayed with her as she got older, expanding into other forms of media. Although she loves romance stories and the idea of romance, Clarice has always been somewhat insecure about the idea of a relationship. She's noticed that most girls in romance stories are not muscular giants, nor do they usually have her bossy, confrontational mannerisms and intimidating appearance. She has never believed that many guys would want what she can offer, although she's always pretended it doesn't bother her. Clarice puts a lot of effort into her schoolwork. Her grades are usually in the A and B range. She does particularly well in English, due to the emphasis on stories and the symbolism/themes of them, and Spanish, which she puts a lot of work into so that she can try and subtitle her videos and reach a bigger audience. Her high grades in those subjects help her make up for barely passing Math grades. Clarice is co-captain of the wrestling team, sharing the role with her friend Tyler Yazzie. She also does theater, doing exclusively backstage work as practice for her films. She works a part-time job at a food distribution warehouse, primarily to save up for more camera equipment. She also does a lot of activities to keep herself strong, primarily jogging and weights. She jogs in the early mornings with Grommit and does weights whenever she can fit it around her schedule. She intends to study film at college, but has no preference for which college she wants to go to. She's applied to a number of them, as well as for many scholarships to help the financial burden. She wants to direct movies for a living, although making documentaries also has some appeal. She has a great many friends at school, due to her friendly, outgoing nature. However, her stubbornness, tendency towards arguing and her habit of getting in between bullies and the kids they're picking on has also made her a great deal of enemies, and some consider her too pushy and overwhelming to like. She has, over the last year, gotten into a relationship with one of her classmates, Conrad Harrod, that she's been friends with since she was a child. She is mostly comfortable with the relationship, and very fond of Conrad, but sometimes worries that Conrad will eventually realise he could do better. Clarice is very close with her dad, due to their shared interest in wrestling and similar levels of enthusiasm. However, she often gets frustrated at his insistence on staying distant from his Navajo relatives and roots. Although she is fond of her mother and greatly appreciates the effort her mother put into teaching her about her own culture, they know each other less well nowadays due to some distant years after the divorce. They also share an unwillingness to lose an argument which puts some strain on their relationship at times. Since Clarice acquired a driver's licence this distance has started to close. Her father has recently gotten engaged to a woman named Debbie Pfeiffer, who has a daughter named Scout that's a junior at Cochise High. Clarice is not particularly close to Debbie, and secretly feels a little odd about having non-Navajo members of the family, but puts effort into being friendly in order to make her father happy. Although she and Scout were only recently introduced due to the engagement, they have managed to find a common ground due to an interest in professional wrestling and are quickly developing a better bond with each other than with their respective step-parents. Advantages: Her wrestling abilities and size could give her a significant advantage in a fight. It would also make her an appealing ally and potentially scare off some attackers. Disadvantages: Her pushy personality could prove grating to others and cause stress within a team environment. She has made a lot of enemies in the past due to her tendency to confront bullies and get into arguments. Clarice tends to act before thinking and is easily provoked into a temper, which could cause her to charge into situations she cannot win. Designated Number: Female student No. 043 --- Designated Weapon: Can of Air Freshener Conclusion: So much potential in risk of being thrown away. G043 should beat someone to death with that can and then freshen up their chances with a better weapon. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Violent Medic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Violent Medic '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonated '''Collected Weapons: ' Can of Air Freshener (assigned weapon) 'Allies: 'Conrad Harrod, Harold Porter, Tyler Yazzie, Kiziah Saraki 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Clarice found Conrad Harrod and managed to calm him down and start discussing her plan to gather the kids on the island together, which he only agreed with reluctantly. They were also joined by Isabel Ramirez and Maria Cucinotta, but she was unable to ultimately convince either of them to also accompany her to the island's bell tower, which she intended to ring to begin the gathering process. The bell was rung by Jeremy Frasier before they could arrive, and they sought entry into the bell tower where Jeremy and Nancy Kyle were already waiting. They climbed up into the tower, further followed by Barry Banks and Jonathan Gulley, who gave Clarice more news about the students they've run into so far. Nancy began to suffer a nervous breakdown, which Clarice attempted to disarm but to no avail, in Nancy's attempt to break for it down the stairs she used her axe to inflict a blow onto Clarice's shoulder. Clarice, angry and in excruciating pain, chased after Nancy on the adrenaline, only followed by Conrad. She loses Nancy and wanders into the solitary confinement cell area before tiring, Conrad helps her with her wounds. Harold Porter showed up and was friendly, but Conrad's growing paranoia ultimately led him to lash out and stab Harold in the chest. A surprised and more than slightly addled-by-adrenaline Clarice could only watch as Conrad had his arm broken by Harold's ally Tyler Yazzie, though she and Harold were able to make him stop before they could do anything further, a disgusted Clarice made the decision to abandon Conrad to his fate and attempted to save Harold along with Ty. They wheeled him out on a salvaged gurney to the bell tower, where Clarice spots Barry's dead body. Clarice was there for Harold's final moments. Clarice argued that they should get Harold's body into the sea, away from the terrorists, but Ty talked her out of it. She headed back into the asylum to find a place to rest for the day. The next day they were crossing the bridge away from the asylum when they heard announcements, which confirmed many of Clarice's worst fears. She was found and approached by Natalie Winters, who wanted to travel with them for shelter. Ty dismissed her, which Clarice found wrong but she was unsure how else she could respond and she also rejected the idea. Natalie saw Wayne Cox crossing the bridge and tried to approach him next, Clarice noticed Wayne had two bags and tried to intervene, assuming the worst. She grilled Wayne for information but found she had no clear solution, all the while growing increasingly hostile with Ty's stand-offish behavior. Things came to a head and Ty walked away, Clarice yelled after him but quickly found she regretted how she'd handled the whole situation. She walked in the other direction from Ty, ominously warning Natalie to avoid Ty in the future. Clarice took shelter in the truck in front of the storehouse, trying and failing to figure out her next moves. She was approached by the group of Bart Cappotelli, Jennifer Wallace, and Kiziah Saraki. The latter-most was a close friend, whose presence made Clarice feel emotionally vulnerable for the first time since she'd woken on Day 1. She began to cry, and that drew a nearby Kimiko Kao out of hiding. Everyone, Clarice included, reacted poorly to the presence of a multi-killer, but Clarice tried to keep the others from making things worse while she tried to understand Kimiko's reasonings. Clarice angrily called Kimiko out, but also made it clear that she would make no attempt to retaliate. Kizi helped her by providing tissue, which she presented to Kimiko so she could clean some blood off herself, Kimiko took it then pulled Clarice into an awkward hug. She then departed, wishing the others well. Clarice was overwhelmed with emotion, she didn't follow Kimiko but was unsure if she blamed Kimiko like she did Ty or Conrad. She left, giving the other three the option to follow. Clarice led them to the radio tower, in a desperate search for purpose or plan, but she was unable to come up with anything even as Jennifer tried to comfort her after announcements. They were attacked by Nancy Kyle. Jennifer charged Nancy to distract her, and Kizi tried to trust Clarice with her gun to solve the crisis, but Clarice was unable to bring herself to take the risky shot with Jennifer and Nancy fully caught up in a fist-and-nail melee. She realized Jennifer was losing, dying, but still couldn't bring herself to sacrifice Jennifer for Nancy, and instead she called for Bart and Kizi to retreat. She grabbed Kizi as she ran, desperate to ensure someone survived. Clarice ran them all the way to the staff library before they took a rest, Clarice only held together by adrenaline and the need to ensure Kizi at least survived. Bart managed to catch up. Clarice found the wound on her shoulder was becoming debilitating, and she asked for her allies help in re-cleaning and re-securing it. Kizi and Bart did their best, awkwardly and clumsily tending to the wound. Clarice took the pain and began to muse to herself, hatching the beginnings of a plan. A plan she felt was necessary to hide from the other two and keep to herself. Kizi also more openly vocalized a plan to form a sanctuary, one Clarice was less inclined to trust as she'd first hand seen such a place fall apart back at the bell tower. She tried to talk Kizi out of it while subtly hinting at her own plan through careful language, but both Kizi and Bart seemed to miss the point as they argued for Kizi's plan. Kizi grew frustrated and the discussion ended without Clarice being sure if she'd been heard, so she set about the plan on her own that night, evaluating the amount of paper in the library to see if it would form a decent fire if it was lit up. Day 5 opened with more dour announcements, more friends dead. They were found by Lili Williams, and Clarice decided to let her in. Clarice allowed Kizi and Bart to handle Lili as they wished, but she disengaged and set about to her plan. She moved to the shelves she'd picked out and prepared to use her can of air freshener as fuel for a blaze. She set fire to one book, then the next and the next, then she kicked down the shelf and scattered the books so that they'd set the rest of the room ablaze. She fled, knowing the rest could also easily escape. She was left to wander, alone, as she crossed the bridge announcements confirmed the success of her rebellious firestarting, but also that there were more active killers, including her half-sister Scout Pfeiffer. Clarice knew she needed to start considering an endgame on the island, and she needed to figure out what to do with Scout. Her hunt led her into the asylum, where she wandered the darkness of the electroshock therapy rooms and heard Benjamin Lichter, after a bit of careful prowling she spotted his silhouette despite the darkness around. Ben remained silent. Another mysterious intruder, Alessio Rigano, finally compelled Clarice to produce her flashlight and properly investigate, but Al's bloodstained appearance immediately drew her retaliation, she threw the flashlight at him. Al quickly retreated, leaving Clarice alone with Ben, but her attempts to be friendly only drew retaliation in the form of a boot and Ben vanishing into the darkness once more. A bewildered Clarice dropped her flashlight and it shorted in the water pools, further mocking her for having wasted her time. Day 7 came and went and Isabel, another of the major killers, was dead, but Clarice had no satisfaction in that bit of progress, she wandered the asylum dourly. She found Ty, and after a moment of tension they exchanged genuine apologies and hugged it out, though Clarice personally was unsure what it actually meant. Still, she had Tyler and his apparent ally Keith Bauer as receptive ears, so she asked them for any assistance they could provide hunting down Scout. They hadn't seen her, but seemed willing to partner up with her to help her search as they explained their respective situations in few words. Clarice rejected the idea of partnering up with them, ultimately wary of it after what had happened with Jennifer, Kizi, and Bart. Ty elaborated briefly on his loss of Bernadette Thomas but then had nothing more to say and eventually quietly excused himself. Keith and Clarice hung around, assuming he'd return after getting a bit of air. Clarice nodded off from exhaustion, and when she woke suddenly not only had Tyler not returned, Keith had also abandoned her, waking her by slamming the door on his way out. She moved on to the water treatment rooms by the morning of Day 9. Kizi had died, and Clarice could only entertain a hollow rage as she contemplated her own uselessness, and considered that she could even be at fault for Kizi having died by breaking up the group with her fire stunt. She overturned bathtubs and tried to drink from the stagnant water, obviously failing, only putting herself at risk of debilitating illness. She fought down nausea as she was found by Nate Turner, who was obviously friendly. She needed help with her shoulder bandages and he offered, that got them started on the topic of explaining their misadventures to each other, Nate explaining his cowardice in abandoning allies to die before and Clarice saying she thought there was nothing wrong with running. In a way, she reflected, they were both lucky, mostly unmolested by the whittling down of their hundred strong class into less than thirty. She sobered at the thought, and prompted Nate for his opinion on what was to come. He made it clear that he had come to terms with his upcoming death, that he wanted to do something good for someone else before that time came. She couldn't answer when that prompt turned around to her, except to panic and let the nausea she'd been fighting overwhelm her, she puked and Nate offered water, she accidentally drank the entire bottle offered but he didn't mind. She stated she had to move on, to find Scout. Nate merely wished her luck and told her to stay safe. Day 9 she finally found Scout in the evening, more accurately she found Scout's corpse alongside Bart Cappotelli's, in the vehicle depot. She was numb, underwhelmed, and couldn't think of what to do, as she didn't have the strength left to move Scout's corpse somewhere proper. It wasn't until the morning of the next day that she decided, as announcements declared Ty was also dead. She bore the pain and moved Scout up into the vehicle depot's office. She decided she'd exit the game on her own terms and tossed her shoe at the camera, like she had once so many days before, only this time she hit. Her collar was detonated off camera, as she'd taken out the only camera in the room. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''And here's fucking Miss 'Damage-All-Our-Assets' at it again. Guess what, bitch? I'm still alive and still getting paid and you're fucking dead. Hope you burn nice and crispy in hell. ''- Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''“You done?”'' -- Clarice, cautiously approaching her panicking and ranting boyfriend Conrad. “You know I can’t do that.” -- As Kimiko tells her to stay safe. “I’ll show you ‘safe zone.’” -- To herself, in reference to Kizi's ideas she'd argued against the day before, as she prepares to set the library on fire. "Fuck safety. It ain't gonna get me anywhere I want to be." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clarice, in chronological order. The Past: *Divorce Bread *The Big Sleep. V6 Pregame: *Spare Tire *Hecate on Roman Halloween *Roots of Jade Sadie Hawkins: *Tiny Vessels V6: *The Calm Before the Storm *人生の曲 *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you *This Is Not My Country, This Is Not What I Believe *In A World Of Shit *Why We Fight *If It Bleeds, It Leads *Death Is The Only Freedom... *All Good Things To Those Who Wait *The show starts at five. Bring snacks. *Topic Title *Paths of Glory *Footage Not Found Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clarice Halwood. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students